the Story
by xxsummer56
Summary: While living in the most boring place their is, three best friends find that there is more going on in their home town they they think. As the age, their friendship grows, and well, i'll write this summery later!: not even sure if im going on with this y
1. Change their Lives Forever

Chapter 1

Change their Lives Forever.

Aurora-Rose DeVito stood in front of her closet, tonight herself and her boyfriend, Adam, were going on what he said would be a "surprise" date. Knowing this, she had no idea what she should wear to such outing. Aurora-Rose wasn't _that _kind of girl. The kind of girl that never knows what to wear, or for that matter even cared what she was wearing. But tonight was different. She walked over to the minor. "I have nothing to wear!" she said to herself. In that moment, the phone rang. "AURORA," her mother yelled, "its ELLA!" Aurora ran to her phone, "I got it, mom." After she heard her mom hang up the phone, Aurora asked her best friend, Ella Taylor, "So, what's up?" Ella only had a reputation of only calling to say a few words, so it didn't surprise Aurora-Rose when all Ella said was, "Get your butt on line." And she hung up the phone. "Well okay then." Aurora said, and then she also hung up the phone.

Lucky for Aurora, her computer was finally working again. She typed in her sceename, XxrockingAuroraxx, and password. Ella was the first to IM, which was normal. Ella was _always _on line whenever she had free time, she doesn't watch TV, she just goes on AIM and surfs the net whenever she gets the chance.

**RapElls45**: about time! How slow did you move! Adam told me you guys weren't going out on your date anymore is that true?

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: wat???? He didn't tell me. H/o. I'll IM him.

**RapElls45**: kk

Aurora couldn't believe this. _Maybe he was just kidding, I doubt he would just back out for no reason, _she thought to herself. She scrolled down to her BFFs section which she added him to and IMed him…

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: hey, uh, so wat time r u picking me up?

**LAXisAdam767**: oh. I was just about to call you aurora. Sorry, I have to cancel. I have lacrosse practice tonight, ya know, for the bug game 2morrow, I must have told you about it?

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: oh, well, I guess that's fine. Do you want to make plans for a different night then?

**LAXisAdam767**: yeahh …so what do you think your doin tonight now?

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: umm, nothing…maybe just hanging out with Ella and Lily.

**LAXisAdam767**: oh cool. Sry I gotta run, I'll call ya 2morrow, k? Love ya bye.

Adam signed off. _Well this sucked, what am I going to do now? _She thought. In the moment she thought that, her other best friend, Lily Swan, IMed her.

**Babydoll117**: hi a-rose. So what's going on with you and Adam?

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: he said he can't go tonight, lacrosse practice.

**Babydoll117**: was he even gonna tell you? And I was wondering do you want to do something with me and Ella? We were gonna go to the movies while you guys were on your date, so wanna come with?

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: he said he was gonna call me right after I IMed him, but who knows! Yea, of course I wanna go with you guys!! What movie and what time??

**Babydoll117**: well *clears throat* Twilight, and around 6:00. We are just gonna run around for a half hour before the movie so my mom will pick you and ell up 5:15. My mom can pick us up too, whatever time we want. Whoo!

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: sounds good, let me ask my mom….brb.

**Babydoll117**: okay…!

Aurora-Rose went downstairs to where her mother was making dinner. "Hi mom, change of plans. I'm going tot the movies instead." Her mother stopped at what she was doing and got out a pencil and paper. "With whom and at what time? What movie are you seeing? Who's taking you and picking you up? Were you planning on telling me?" _My mom is so annoying, I ask her a simple question, and she answers with 10 more. Jeez, _Thought Aurora. "Ella and Lily, at 5:15 lily's mom is picking us up. We're seeing Twilight and Lily's mom is also picking us up. I'm not sure what time though, no later then 10. Wow, what's with all the questions?" Aurora looked at her mom, who wasn't even looking at her anymore, she was making dinner again. "MOM!" she yelled. "Yes dear? Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, of course you can go. Its 5 now, so here's 20 dollars, and I expect change." _Yea, _Aurora though, _and I expect to fly to the moon. _

Aurora ran back to her room and saw that Lily wrote a few things while she was gone.

**Babydoll117**: I'm sorry Aurora I have to go!!!!!!!!!!! I only have 5min left so hurry!!!

**Babydoll117**: are you there!!!!? Come on! Only 2 min left! Are you coming or not!!!?

**XxrockingAuroraxx**: I'm here! And yes! I can go!!! And I'm ready to go too, so get your butt over here! Byee!

**Babydoll117**: Now that's what I like to hear! Bye bye!

Aurora signed off. Went to the minor and looked at herself. So maybe tonight wouldn't be exactly what she expected, but it would be fun anyway. Let's face it, on a date, everything can go wrong, but what can go wrong with just friends? At that her mother called her downstairs. And Lily was at the door. "Ready for the best night ever!? That is going to change our lives??" Lily said. Aurora-Rose laughed. Lily had a way of making anyone laugh. "Oh yeah! Let's go! Bye mom!" Lily was right about one thing, this night _would _change all of their lives forever, they just didn't realize it yet.


	2. NEXT!

Chapter 2

NEXT!

"Okay girls, now Lily remember what I said, be careful and don't talk to strangers!" Lily mother told them, and smiled, "Have fun!" Lily smiled back at her mother, "Don't worry mom, I'll call you when we want to get picked up. Love you, bye!" Lily stepped out of the car and joined her friends inside. "I hate how long the lines are on a Friday night, it's ridiculous. Thank God we got here a little bit earlier." Ella said to them. "NEXT!" the guy working the ticket booth yelled. "Whoa, could that gut be any LOUDER?" Aurora said in a loud voice to mimic him. "I still can't believe Adam had lacrosse practice and told you at the last minute. What a jerk." Ella said to Aurora-Rose. "You got that right." Aurora-Rose replied under her breath. Ella pointed to Lily, "Lil, you okay?" she asked her. Lily was staring at the couple who was making out a few people a head of them. It was disgusting. "Aurora, Adam told you he was at lacrosse tonight, right?" Aurora's face began to look confused, "Yea…that's what he said, why?" Lily looked at the couple again, and this time, so did Ella. "Oh my god, is that-" It was him, it was Adam. He was with another girl on the Friday night when he was suppost to be having a "surprise" date with Aurora. Well, this was a surprise after all to the three girls. "I can't believe this, not only did he lie to me, and cheat on me, but look! It's Kat he's kissing!" Aurora said to Lily and Ella.

Kat was the girl that ALL the guys would love to go out with, and most of them did. She's the girl that all the girls wanted to be, with the exception of Ella, Lily, and Aurora. Kat hated them just as much as they hated her. Just last year started rumors about each one of them and made most of the school hate them for awhile.

"So what are you going to do?" Ella asked. Aurora-Rose thought. She was a confident girl, not as confident as Ella, but more than Lily. "This." Aurora walked up behind Adam and tapped on his back. He turned around and a stupid, surprised face took over him. "Aurora…uh….hi…I thought you were, uh, hanging out at home tonight?" he asked her. Aurora just smiled and said, "Just because you change plans doesn't mean I'm just going to sit around and do nothing all night. So what's with you and her?" Aurora asked him right back. Adam looked at Kat. And Kat decided to chime right in and said, "Aw, I'm soooo sorry you had to find out this way! Adam just probably didn't want a girlfriend whose emo and all. Come on A-Rose, show us your wrists." Aurora couldn't believe it, she thought those rumors were gone. Just because she had dark brown hair and liked a cetin kind of music didn't make her "emo." Aurora-Rose stared at Kat for a few moments before saying, "No need, I don't have to show my wrist to anyone, I no they have no marks on them. But you know what Kat? I would rather be called an emo then actually be a slut. Have fun tonight guys." Kat looked shocked for a moment and then back to her normal bitchy expression. "We intend to! " Kat yelled as Aurora walked back to Ella and Lily.

"Nice Aurora, but are you okay?" Lily asked. Aurora looked back at Kat and Adam, and then back at her friends and replied, "Who needs them. Let the war begin." Ella and Lily exchanged looks, and Ella finally said, "Let's just get though tonight first there solider." "I mean could he be any lower?" Ella said. "NEXT!!!" the guy yelled for the 6th time. "SHUT UP!" Aurora-Rose yelled. "Wow. I said low not loud!" Ella said laughing. They all started to crack up and got their tickets.

After the movie they went outside sat on the curb.

AR: That movie was great!

Lily: I no! Edward was so good looking!

Ella: Lily would it kill you to say "hot?"

Lily: oh shut up!

Ella: I didn't like it.

AR/Lily: WHAT!? WHY!?

Ella: Just wasn't into it.

AR: weirdo.

Lily: Okay, so what now, should I call my mom?

Ella: No! Let's go to the Burger king, its right over there.

AR: NOOO! Coldstone!

Lily: yay! Ice-cream! Ice-cream! WHOO!

Ella: Look what you did Aurora! You got our ice-cream queen all started; now we have to go.

Lily: yay!

AR: WHOOO! HOO! Let's go!


	3. 6 Goths and 3 black guys

Chapter 3

6 Goths and 3 black guys.

The three girls walked over to the Coldstone Creamery, which was located right next to the movie theater. As they got closer to CS, they noticed a giant gang of boys out front of it. "God, are there enough Goths and black guys in that group or what?" Ella said, of course. "Ella! That's mean! I bet they are very nice people." Lily said. Lily was always the nicest person in the world who only saw the good in people. She also always did what her parents told her, almost never breaking the rules. "But, yes, a lot of them are black." Aurora rolled her eyes. As nice as Lily was, something about black people always scared her, but they never knew why nor did they ask.

As they walked up to the entrance, one of the Goth looking boys appeared and blocked the entrance. "Where are you ladies heading?" he asked them. "Where do you think, ass hole?" Ella said back. The boy looked at Ella and shoved her down. Aurora went over to Ella to make sure she was okay. "So it's just us now! You're a cute little blond, ya no that?" he told her getting very close. "Get away from me!" Lily told him. "Aw, aren't we going to have some fun?" he was touching her hair now. "Stop It! Please." Lily yelled softly. Aurora got up and began her way toward him. The boy pulled Lily closer, "Come on, don't you like me baby?" he asked her again. "Stop it, Dan."

One of the black boys appeared. He was wearing jeans and a regular old t-shirt. He was also fairly good-looking with jet black hair. Dan looked at him in a what-the-hell sort of way. "What did you just say to me, Ax?" _so Ax is his name then, Thank-you, God, _Lily thought to herself. "I said," he looked at Lily and then looked back at Dan, "Leave the girl alone." Ax looked at Dan with hate, and Dan looked at him back in the same way. "Well then, you can get yourself a ride back home then from this girl." Dan said as him and the others walked away.

"Lily, you okay?" Aurora-Rose asked. Lily looked at Ax, who was starring back at her. "Yeah I'm fine. Could you guys give us a minute?" Lily told them. Ella looked form Ax to Lily and then said, "Ohhh, I see how it is. Wink, Nudge." Ella said. "Ella! See you inside." Lily laughed back.

Lily walked shyly over to Ax. "Thank-you for helping me tonight, Ax. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't here tonight." Ax smiled, No girl that he knew would ever say something like that._ She's beautiful, no, I can't like her. No. _Ax thought to himself. "It's fine, it was nothing." He looked down at his white sneakers. "How can you say that? You stood up for me, a girl you don't even no, and all your friends left you for it. It's not fine." Lily looked series now and Ax looked up. _Maybe just tonight I will be with her. No harm in that._ He thought again. "I guess your right. So uh, hey, you wanna maybe get ice-cream or something with me?" Ax asked Lily. He was looking at her in a way every girl wants a boy to look at her. Lily stared at him, _is this really happening? _She thought. Ax wanted this to happen more then anything. Lily looked at her friends inside, her mom would freak if she went out with him, even just for tonight. So that's why she surprised herself when she said yes.


	4. Ax

Chapter 4

Ax

Lily offered to pay for her ice cream, but Ax simply said no and paid for it himself. Lily still couldn't believe what she was doing. What would her mother think? She told Ax she'd be right back and went over to Ella and Aurora-Rose and told them she was having ice cream with him to be polite and then she went back to ax.

Ax: So…what is your name?

Lily: Its Lily, is Ax your real name?

Ax: No, my real name is Max, but Ax is what everyone around here calls me.

Lily; Huh, I see, Nice to meet you, Max.

Ax: nice to meet you too, Lily.

Lily: What school do you go to?

Ax: Log College.

Lily: really?

Ax: Yeah, why?

Lily: No reason, it's just I heard a lot of stuff goes on there.

Ax: Yeah, well your right about that.

Lily: *laughs* do you like it there at least?

Ax: Not at all. What school do you go to?

Lily: St. Katherine.

Ax: Really?

Lily: yes why?

Ax: Just heard that nothing goes on there.

They started laughing. _This girl is way too good for me_ Ax thought.

They continued talking for another 20min. They had a lot in common. The song, Read my Mind by the killers came on the radio. It was Lily's favorite band.

Lily; I love this song.

Ax: Killers, right?

Lily: yeah, you like them?

Ax: not my favorite, but yea, they are in my top 5.

Lily: I got it.

Ax: So, do you maybe want to do this again sometime?

Lily: yea! Do you have a sceename?

Ax: yeah but do you have a phone number, our computer is broken.

Lily: yea, here, I'll write it down.

She wrote down the number and handed it to him and said, "If your not going to call just tell me now, I don't want to be waiting." Ax looked her in the eyes and said, "I'll call you Lily, I wouldn't ask for your number if I wasn't." Ax confronted her. "Okay, well my mom is here, do you need a ride?" she asked him. "No I'm fine." He told her. "Well alright, be careful. Bye Max."

"So did you girls have a good time?" Mrs. Swan asked the girls as they entered the car. "Yes, we did" Lily replied. As Mrs. Mallen started driving she said, "OH! Who is that walking in the street at night? Oh, he's black." She said. Lily looked out the widow, it was Ax, and he smiled at her. Lily's mother noticed. "Lily, if you ever went out with someone like that, I don't know what I would do." Lily looked at her mother with a sad/hate feeling inside. "Fine." Lily always did what her mother had told her, but Ax was different, she wasn't giving him up just yet. She would have to break the rules for once in her life.

When they dropped Ella off Ella whispered to Lily, "Me and Aurora are gonna call you at 12 o'clock. Be prepared!" Ella ran off and went inside. "What did she say?" Mrs. Mallen asked her daughter. "Nothing." Lily said. "Oh you girls."

At 12 o'clock, Lily went downstairs to talk to Ella and Aurora-Rose on 3- way.

AR: So how was it?

Ella: yea was he nice?

AR: Did you like him?

Ella: What did you talk about?

AR: Yeah, what were you laughing about?

Ella: Explain yourself!

Lily: it was nice. I really like him. We talked about everything. You name it. We were laughing about random things we were talking about. Theer I explained myself.

Ella/AR: AWWWWW

Lily: Guys! Stop It!

Ella: Never!

Lily: He's going to call me.

AR: AH! For real?

Lily: yes!

Ella: is he really going to call?

Lily: I hope so.

AR: Not to be raciest or anything, and no offence, but he's black.

Lily: I no,

AR; your mom would freak. In fact she already did in the car. She made herself clear. How are you going to get way with going out with him?

Lily: not sure yet.

Ella: So Let's give good old Lil a break. Sio Aurora.

AR: So Ella…

Ella: how are you feeling about the whole Adam thing?

Lily: yeah, are you okay?

AR: I'm fine, sorry but I have to go though.

Lily: yeah me too.

Ella; you guys suck.

AR: I'm sorry baby, that's life. Go on line as always.

Ella: I intend too!  
Lily: bye!

Ella: BYE!

AR: BYEEEE!


	5. Ella 12 o’clock

Chapter 6

The Real Brian Rennie.

Saturday and Sunday passed so fast, the girls didn't really do a lot of stuff on weekends, so Ella never got the chance to tell them about Brian. She got dress in her ugly school uniform and went downstairs. She got a piece of toast and called Lily and Aurora-Rose. After this, she tried her best to sneak out the door. "Ella, where are you going? Please sit down and eat your breakfast." Ella's mom asked her as she rushed out the door. "No time, I'm late for the bus. Love you Mommy, Bye!"

She walked outside and closed the door behind her. Ella knew perfectly well that she was not late for the bus stop, If she left now she would be a half hour early. But this was very necessary. She had to tell Lily and Aurora-Rose about Brian before school, well, and the fact she didn't want everyone to hear about him yet.

From the end of the corner, she saw Lily already at the bus stop. _Oh Lily, only you would come as soon as I called. _Ella thought to herself. She arrived at the corner and Lily immediately said, "About time you weirdo! My mom wakes me up by saying, "Ella called, she said it was a emergency and to get to the bus stop as soon as possible." So? What's the urgent news?" Ella looked up at Lily, she wanted to tell her now, but she couldn't, she had to want for Aurora. Ella smiled at Lily, she couldn't help it. Soon after Ella did, Lily smiled too and her face lit up, "Oh my god! Os this about a boy?" she asked. Once again Ella smiled and then tried to be serious by saying, "Yes! But we have to wait for Aurora! It's only fair." Lily said okay and then they heard someone yell, "FREAKS!" across the way. They turned around to see Aurora-Rose at the opposite corner. They laughed and once she finally got to the bus stop, Ella told them everything. Ten minutes later the bus came, but the questions just kept rolling in.

AR: So we're coming with you…right?

Ella: Well, I guess so.

Lily: you "guess" so? We have to! What if he's a stalker or something?

Ella; I doubt it.

Lily: You never no though.

AR: That's enough guys! Ella, what if he's not good looking? Will you still like him and go out with him?

Lily: Ohhh! Good question A-Rose!

AR: Why thank you!

Ella: I don't know!

Matt: you mean you don't even no what the guy looks like?

AR: Matt! Stay out of it!

Matt: Fine! I'll stay "out of it."

Ella: thank you.

Lily: Ew, look we're here. Aurora? You okay? You look sick.

AR: I can't do this.

Lily: huh?

AR: I can't see Adam! He and Kat are going to be parading their relationship all over today! Not to mention she's gonna make our lives hell because I called her a slut.

Ella: Its okay A-Rose, I got your back.

Lily: We both do.

Matt: Me too.

Lily/AR/Ella: MATT!

"Hurry up guys! Could you move any slower?" Aurora said to Ella and Lily as they walked to their classroom. "Aurora calm down! This isn't public school, its not like the teachers are going to let them kiss or anything. Calm yourself!" Ella told her in a calm tone as well. "Not to burst your bubbles guys but, uh, Aurora can't really avoid them." Lily told them. Ella looked at Lily with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing face. "Why not?" Aurora asked Lily. "Well, you sit at their table to start." Aurora looked as if she was going to cry. 'Oh. My. God! I forgot we changed seats on Friday. What am I gonna do?" Ella and Lily exchanged looks. "Don't worry A, we got your back. Us and well, Matt. Yeah! Matt sits with you too, remember? You'll be fine with him there." Lily confirmed her. "Class, take your seats." Their teacher, Mrs. Cross warned them. "Well guys, wish me luck. I'm walking to my death." Aurora-Rose said as she walked to her table.

Now, most schools have periods during the day where you switch classes and have different teachers. But in this Catholic school, they only switched once a day and for only an hour. So basically, in Catholic school, everyone knew each other a little _too _well. This made avoiding people the hardest thing to do and making gossip spread as fast as wild fire.

"Oh, Adam! Stop! You're too funny sometimes. Oh, look, the cutter is here." Kat said when Aurora sat down. "So Kat, you've been on the pill since when exactly?" Aurora fired back. They stared at one another for a bit. And then Kat got up and put her stuff in the closet. While doing this, Aurora-Rose could hear her telling all of the girls what happened. "Well this seat sure is going to be fun." Matt said to Aurora and after that the

Morning prayers began. _Everything is going to be fine, _Aurora told herself. And everything was going to be fine, well, today anyway.

"Could you guys move any slower? Hurry up!" Ella yelled at her friends as they walked out of the building. "Whoa, calm down! Just Calm yourself!" Aurora mimicked. "Oh very funny. I'm excited okay! Now let's get to that parking lot!" Ella sang. They walked up to the St. Davis's parking lot and as they approached, they noticed a group of boys. "That must be them, well him! Do I look okay?" Ella asked them. "Wow Ella, so the girly side finally comes out of you. It's been unleashed! You look good Ella, perfect even. Now go!" Lily told her in her you-can-do-it voice. "You mean, you guys aren't coming with me?" Ella asked them in a fake pathetic voice. "Ella, we came to make sure this was an actual boy and not a stalker, which it isn't. Now go!" A-Rose demanded.

Ella walked over and looked at her friends who were making "go!" signs with their hands. _Okay, this is it. This is the boy who is perfect._ She got closer and the boys noticed her quickly. "Uh, hi. I'm Ella. Are either of you two Brian?" she asked in a shy voice for once. She could only see one of the boy's faces at this time. The one she could see was really hot. "Brian, is this her?" the boy asked the other. The other boy turned around, "Yeah Brian is that the girl?" the other boy asked someone. In that moment, a boy in a wheelchair came out from behind a car. "Ella, hey," was all that he said.

"Can we talk alone for a little bit guys?" Brian asked his two friends. "No Problem." Is all they replied.

Brian: I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Ella: Why didn't you?

Brian: I don't know, I thought…you wouldn't like a guy who is in a wheelchair. Most of the girls hate me here because of it for some reason.

Ella: I wouldn't just not like you because of that. It's just a surprise.

Brian: I no, I'm sorry. You don't have to stay.

Ella: No I want too. I mean we didn't finish our discussion on who much we hated cats last night.

Brian: *laughs* I no! You had to leave at 2 o'clock you baby!

Ella: *laughs* well then how long did you end up staying on line?

Brian: Oh, I signed off right after you left. But I stayed up and watched TV.

Ella: Oh, while I had dreams about evil cats.

Brian: Ah! Don't even start. They creep me out, and you said they creep you out too.

Ella: Trust me, they do! Who would want a cat?

Brian: I no.

They talked for another half hour, about follow up things they talked about Saturday morning.

Ella: Sorry Brian I have to be back at my house in 15 min.

Brian: Alright, Alright. I guess that's okay.

Ella: you bet it is.

Brian: are you going to be on AOL tonight?

Ella: yea, but I'll just talk to you tomorrow, right here.

Brian: *smiles* It's a date.

Ella: *smiles back* I guess it is.

She walked away and his friends came back and took him home. Lily and Aurora-Rose were laid in the grass in front of the school. "She's back!" Aurora-Rose yelled when she spotted Ella. "So how was it? And who was that boy in the wheelchair?" A-Rose asked Ella. Ella looked down, and Lily knew right away. "That's the real Brian Rennie isn't it?" Lily asked her. "Yes, it is." Ella replied. They all looked down at their shoes. "So…are you going to see him again?" Aurora asked. Ella knew her answer, so that's why she quickly replied, "Yea, I'm pretty sure I am." Lily smiled. "Well okay, tell us about the guy!" Lily started laughing, and soon after, they all did. Ella told them everything she knew about Brian. After this, they ran back to the school.

The best thing about having a late bus everyday was you could do whatever you wanted in that time you would spend waiting. They got in line to get one the bus. Ella always was the first to get off the bus, then Aurora-Rose, then Lily. They didn't usually go to the same bus stop in the morning. But if they were, you had to call everyone. Whose bus stop did they meet at today? Aurora-Rose's. She lived in between both Lily and Ella, so it worked out.

Matt Anderson, the boy who interrupts their conversations on the bus along with sitting at Aurora's table, shared a secret with Lily, since 5th grade to be exact. Matt always liked Aurora and since Lily and Matt were at the same bus stop, this was a big thing they talked about. Actually, one of the only things they talked about.

Lily: So did you tell her yet?

Matt: why do I have to?

Lily: Matt, you've been in love with the girl for almost 3 years. She just broke up with her boyfriend. Now is the _perfect _time.

Matt: Did you ask her if she would ever go out with me?

Lily: no not yet, but I'll ask her on lien tonight. Go on lien tonight, okay? And tonight you are going to tell her exactly how you feel.

Matt: Look Flower-girl, why should I at this point, if she liked me she would have-

Lily: But we aren't like that! If you tell her how you feel, she will think about you more and start to like the idea of going out with you. So that's why you can't just ask her out. Maybe she would say yes, but we aren't gogin tot take that risk.

Matt: okay, can we make a deal though?

Lily; sure, if we must.

Matt: you ask her tonight but if she says she NEVER wants to go out with, I don't have to tell her then. Okay?

Lily: Deal.


	6. The Real Brian Rennie

Chapter 6

The Real Brian Rennie.

Saturday and Sunday passed so fast, the girls didn't really do a lot of stuff on weekends, so Ella never got the chance to tell them about Brian. She got dress in her ugly school uniform and went downstairs. She got a piece of toast and called Lily and Aurora-Rose. After this, she tried her best to sneak out the door. "Ella, where are you going? Please sit down and eat your breakfast." Ella's mom asked her as she rushed out the door. "No time, I'm late for the bus. Love you Mommy, Bye!"

She walked outside and closed the door behind her. Ella knew perfectly well that she was not late for the bus stop, If she left now she would be a half hour early. But this was very necessary. She had to tell Lily and Aurora-Rose about Brian before school, well, and the fact she didn't want everyone to hear about him yet.

From the end of the corner, she saw Lily already at the bus stop. _Oh Lily, only you would come as soon as I called. _Ella thought to herself. She arrived at the corner and Lily immediately said, "About time you weirdo! My mom wakes me up by saying, "Ella called, she said it was a emergency and to get to the bus stop as soon as possible." So? What's the urgent news?" Ella looked up at Lily, she wanted to tell her now, but she couldn't, she had to want for Aurora. Ella smiled at Lily, she couldn't help it. Soon after Ella did, Lily smiled too and her face lit up, "Oh my god! Os this about a boy?" she asked. Once again Ella smiled and then tried to be serious by saying, "Yes! But we have to wait for Aurora! It's only fair." Lily said okay and then they heard someone yell, "FREAKS!" across the way. They turned around to see Aurora-Rose at the opposite corner. They laughed and once she finally got to the bus stop, Ella told them everything. Ten minutes later the bus came, but the questions just kept rolling in.

AR: So we're coming with you…right?

Ella: Well, I guess so.

Lily: you "guess" so? We have to! What if he's a stalker or something?

Ella; I doubt it.

Lily: You never no though.

AR: That's enough guys! Ella, what if he's not good looking? Will you still like him and go out with him?

Lily: Ohhh! Good question A-Rose!

AR: Why thank you!

Ella: I don't know!

Matt: you mean you don't even no what the guy looks like?

AR: Matt! Stay out of it!

Matt: Fine! I'll stay "out of it."

Ella: thank you.

Lily: Ew, look we're here. Aurora? You okay? You look sick.

AR: I can't do this.

Lily: huh?

AR: I can't see Adam! He and Kat are going to be parading their relationship all over today! Not to mention she's gonna make our lives hell because I called her a slut.

Ella: Its okay A-Rose, I got your back.

Lily: We both do.

Matt: Me too.

Lily/AR/Ella: MATT!

"Hurry up guys! Could you move any slower?" Aurora said to Ella and Lily as they walked to their classroom. "Aurora calm down! This isn't public school, its not like the teachers are going to let them kiss or anything. Calm yourself!" Ella told her in a calm tone as well. "Not to burst your bubbles guys but, uh, Aurora can't really avoid them." Lily told them. Ella looked at Lily with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing face. "Why not?" Aurora asked Lily. "Well, you sit at their table to start." Aurora looked as if she was going to cry. 'Oh. My. God! I forgot we changed seats on Friday. What am I gonna do?" Ella and Lily exchanged looks. "Don't worry A, we got your back. Us and well, Matt. Yeah! Matt sits with you too, remember? You'll be fine with him there." Lily confirmed her. "Class, take your seats." Their teacher, Mrs. Cross warned them. "Well guys, wish me luck. I'm walking to my death." Aurora-Rose said as she walked to her table.

Now, most schools have periods during the day where you switch classes and have different teachers. But in this Catholic school, they only switched once a day and for only an hour. So basically, in Catholic school, everyone knew each other a little _too _well. This made avoiding people the hardest thing to do and making gossip spread as fast as wild fire.

"Oh, Adam! Stop! You're too funny sometimes. Oh, look, the cutter is here." Kat said when Aurora sat down. "So Kat, you've been on the pill since when exactly?" Aurora fired back. They stared at one another for a bit. And then Kat got up and put her stuff in the closet. While doing this, Aurora-Rose could hear her telling all of the girls what happened. "Well this seat sure is going to be fun." Matt said to Aurora and after that the

Morning prayers began. _Everything is going to be fine, _Aurora told herself. And everything was going to be fine, well, today anyway.

"Could you guys move any slower? Hurry up!" Ella yelled at her friends as they walked out of the building. "Whoa, calm down! Just Calm yourself!" Aurora mimicked. "Oh very funny. I'm excited okay! Now let's get to that parking lot!" Ella sang. They walked up to the St. Davis's parking lot and as they approached, they noticed a group of boys. "That must be them, well him! Do I look okay?" Ella asked them. "Wow Ella, so the girly side finally comes out of you. It's been unleashed! You look good Ella, perfect even. Now go!" Lily told her in her you-can-do-it voice. "You mean, you guys aren't coming with me?" Ella asked them in a fake pathetic voice. "Ella, we came to make sure this was an actual boy and not a stalker, which it isn't. Now go!" A-Rose demanded.

Ella walked over and looked at her friends who were making "go!" signs with their hands. _Okay, this is it. This is the boy who is perfect._ She got closer and the boys noticed her quickly. "Uh, hi. I'm Ella. Are either of you two Brian?" she asked in a shy voice for once. She could only see one of the boy's faces at this time. The one she could see was really hot. "Brian, is this her?" the boy asked the other. The other boy turned around, "Yeah Brian is that the girl?" the other boy asked someone. In that moment, a boy in a wheelchair came out from behind a car. "Ella, hey," was all that he said.

"Can we talk alone for a little bit guys?" Brian asked his two friends. "No Problem." Is all they replied.

Brian: I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Ella: Why didn't you?

Brian: I don't know, I thought…you wouldn't like a guy who is in a wheelchair. Most of the girls hate me here because of it for some reason.

Ella: I wouldn't just not like you because of that. It's just a surprise.

Brian: I no, I'm sorry. You don't have to stay.

Ella: No I want too. I mean we didn't finish our discussion on who much we hated cats last night.

Brian: *laughs* I no! You had to leave at 2 o'clock you baby!

Ella: *laughs* well then how long did you end up staying on line?

Brian: Oh, I signed off right after you left. But I stayed up and watched TV.

Ella: Oh, while I had dreams about evil cats.

Brian: Ah! Don't even start. They creep me out, and you said they creep you out too.

Ella: Trust me, they do! Who would want a cat?

Brian: I no.

They talked for another half hour, about follow up things they talked about Saturday morning.

Ella: Sorry Brian I have to be back at my house in 15 min.

Brian: Alright, Alright. I guess that's okay.

Ella: you bet it is.

Brian: are you going to be on AOL tonight?

Ella: yea, but I'll just talk to you tomorrow, right here.

Brian: *smiles* It's a date.

Ella: *smiles back* I guess it is.

She walked away and his friends came back and took him home. Lily and Aurora-Rose were laid in the grass in front of the school. "She's back!" Aurora-Rose yelled when she spotted Ella. "So how was it? And who was that boy in the wheelchair?" A-Rose asked Ella. Ella looked down, and Lily knew right away. "That's the real Brian Rennie isn't it?" Lily asked her. "Yes, it is." Ella replied. They all looked down at their shoes. "So…are you going to see him again?" Aurora asked. Ella knew her answer, so that's why she quickly replied, "Yea, I'm pretty sure I am." Lily smiled. "Well okay, tell us about the guy!" Lily started laughing, and soon after, they all did. Ella told them everything she knew about Brian. After this, they ran back to the school.

The best thing about having a late bus everyday was you could do whatever you wanted in that time you would spend waiting. They got in line to get one the bus. Ella always was the first to get off the bus, then Aurora-Rose, then Lily. They didn't usually go to the same bus stop in the morning. But if they were, you had to call everyone. Whose bus stop did they meet at today? Aurora-Rose's. She lived in between both Lily and Ella, so it worked out.

Matt Anderson, the boy who interrupts their conversations on the bus along with sitting at Aurora's table, shared a secret with Lily, since 5th grade to be exact. Matt always liked Aurora and since Lily and Matt were at the same bus stop, this was a big thing they talked about. Actually, one of the only things they talked about.

Lily: So did you tell her yet?

Matt: why do I have to?

Lily: Matt, you've been in love with the girl for almost 3 years. She just broke up with her boyfriend. Now is the _perfect _time.

Matt: Did you ask her if she would ever go out with me?

Lily: no not yet, but I'll ask her on lien tonight. Go on lien tonight, okay? And tonight you are going to tell her exactly how you feel.

Matt: Look Flower-girl, why should I at this point, if she liked me she would have-

Lily: But we aren't like that! If you tell her how you feel, she will think about you more and start to like the idea of going out with you. So that's why you can't just ask her out. Maybe she would say yes, but we aren't gogin tot take that risk.

Matt: okay, can we make a deal though?

Lily; sure, if we must.

Matt: you ask her tonight but if she says she NEVER wants to go out with, I don't have to tell her then. Okay?

Lily: Deal.


	7. Signed off

Chapter 7

Signed off ...

Lily walked off the bus excited for that night. _Tonight would finally be the night that Matt tells Aurora!_ She thought. Now it wasn't that Lily didn't like Dam when him and Aurora were together, it was just, Matt and Aurora just belonged together. He's always been there, always will. She walked in the door, did her homework, and charged to her room to get on line. By the time she did all of this, it was already 5:30pm. _Come on Matt, don't chicken out like last time,_ she thought again. Yes, she and Matt have tried to plan this perfectly once before, but sadly, Matt chickened out. Who knows if Aurora-Rose would have been with Adam if Matt just told her that night? She signed on, Matt was there! And Aurora was too!

Babydoll117: hey aurora!! What's up?

XxrockingAuroraxx: Heyy! Nothing, did you finish your homework yet?

Babydoll117: yeah…did you?

XxrockingAuroraxx: nope 

Babydoll117: that's my girl. So who else are ya talking to?

XxrockingAuroraxx: you…Ella…and well Matt.

Babydoll117: oh? What are you And Matt talking about?

XxrockingAuroraxx: school.

Babydoll117: okay…brb.

XxrockingAuroraxx: k.

She clicked on Matt's sceename, time for business.

Babydoll117: hi champ. Soooo?

MattMan00: soooo? Wat?

Babydoll117: what are you going to tell her?

MattMan00: I already did.

Babydoll117: no you didn't you liar. I'm talking to her right now. You guys are talking about school!

MattMan00: hehe? Sorry Lil, did you ask her yet?

Babydoll117: oh I'm also sorry, brb.

MattMan00: alright.

She then clicked on Aurora's sceename.

XxrockingAuroraxx: Lil? You still there?

Babydoll117: sorry I had to take lucky outside.

XxrockingAuroraxx: oh, okay.

Babydoll117: so I was wondering, would you ever go out with Matt?

XxrockingAuroraxx: me? Idk. I never really thought about it. Maybe, idk, why?

Babydolll117: just wondering. Shoot, I'll brb again.

XxrockingAuroraxx: okay…

_Perfect answer aurora, it's like you knew, _Lily thought. She went back to Matt.

Babydoll117: XxrockingAuroraxx: me? Idk. I never really thought about it. Maybe, idk, why?

Babydoll117; that's what she said, so good luck my friend!

MattMan00: alright, I'll send it to you when I'm done.

Babydoll117: whoo hoo!

She waited for a good 20min before he responded again.

MattMan00: Well, I did it!

Babydoll117: send it to me already!

MattMan00: alright, h/o. here….

She clicked the pop up, _this is it _she thought.

XxrockingAuroraxx: lol

MattMan00: haha, aurora, can I tell you something?

XxrockingAuroraxx: yea, anything.

MattMan00: the thing is, I sort of, like you.

XxrockingAuroraxx: ?

MattMan00: for a while now actually, 3 years.

XxrockingAuroraxx: why are you telling me this?

MattMan00: I just thought you would wanna know. Adam is a jerk; I don't want things to change unless you want them too. I just want you to know that I like you, and that I've always have.

XxrockingAuroraxx: okay, I don't know if I like you though.

MattMan00: that's fine. I don't need you to tell me now.

XxrockingAuroraxx: I g2g.

_XxrockingAuroraxx signed off at 6:14pm. _

MattMan00: so what now?

Babydoll117: we'll talk tomorrow at the bus stop. Be early.

MattMan00: sounds good.

Babydoll117: oh and print out the conversation.

MattMan00: why?

_Babydoll117 signed off at 6:19pm_


End file.
